fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Alessandra Sintrox
"Rrrr...You think I'm a beast? You haven't seen anything...Rrrr" Background A Child of Fang and Fur Born in Crimsonleaf Forest, Alessandra was raised by wolves, being a skinwalker, her body was covered in fur, and shaped more like that of a canine's than a humans when she was younger. She was raised as a pup, taught how to hunt in amongst the blood-red leaves, learning how to find the most delicious prey, and how to survive in the most savage of conditions. Being raised among the denizens of the forest, she made herself known to the Wood Elves that lived in the trees, despite her wild personality and animalistic tendencies, she quickly made friends with them, learning their language, and making close friends with their tribe. An Outsider Coming In At the age of fourteen, Alessandra ventured out from the forest, making her way towards the city of Fiend's Reach. She wore clothes given to her by the Elves, and Chain gifted to her by a Halfling Blacksmith, and all that she carried were pelts and meats from her latest kill. When she made her way into the city she found herself as a stranger in a strange land, but she fit in rather well, sure, she often sniffed at those who greeted her, but it was rather endearing to some. Eventually, she came across a man offering her some food for the pelts, which she graciously accepted, eating it there and then. The man, who found her quite strange, was amused by the girl's antics, inviting her to Douglas Tavern, where she quickly found herself staying in. Appearance Human Form A near-constant savage, toothy grin covers her face, alongside her crimson-red eyes. Her skin is a tan olive, while her hair is snow white. She generally stays in this form when in towns or cities Witchwolf Form Very similar to her Human Form, but with the addition of a more Canine-like build, and snow white fur covering her entire body Personality Savage, wild, yet intelligent for one such as herself, Alessandra's personality shifts between wild, combat-driven loner, and friendly, if some-what intense. View of Self Alessandra is still figuring out how she feels about herself, however, she seems to struggle with something between depression and a personality crisis. View of Others Alessandra puts most people into one of two categories, the prey, and the predators, those who have strength of any kind, including in magic, or even in how they talk, are predators, those who do not, are prey, it is as simple as that. Aspirations Some day, Alessandra wants to gain complete mastery over her beasthood, and begin teaching people to control the natural rage and bloodlust that dwells deep inside of them, and to channel it into something useful. In Fiend's Reach Roleplay Hooks for Alessandra Despite being wild and savage, Alessandra is not of below average intelligence, and loves to learn about the society around her. Alessandra doesn't think she's much good at making friends, but is always happy to try if someone approaches her. Gallery Crimsonleaf Forest.jpg|Crimsonleaf Forest